transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Air Race
It's ideal weather, even on the sad asteroid that is Monacus, for flying. The sky is bright (green), wind reasonable, and droves of aliens, mechanoid and organic alike flock to the raised bleachers that are perched on either side of a very deep trench-like canyon. Floating above it, in the middle is a sleek, high-speed zeppelin, and dangling from the railing of the gondola is none other than Air Raid! Hes painted up to match the yellow-and-blue colors of the announcer, which appears to be a Cybertronian-sized blue, bipedal pegasus with aviator goggles and a jaunty vest and scarf. "Ladies and gents! I'm Wunderbolt, and I'll be your announcer for this evening. Are you prepared for the most jaw-dropping, aileron twisting, edge-of-your-seat event of the year!? Lets hear it for the FLIERS!" Air Raid wrestles the mic away from Wunderbolt, and straightens his VOLUNTEER sticker. He is beside himself with excitement. "You racers have been blessed with the GIFT OF FLIGHT! No one knows the sky better than YOU!" Wunderbolt tries to grab the mic away with his stubby hooves, but Air Raid dances away and climbs further out on the gondola. "Let's show these chumps what REAL velocity is! Fly like the light! SHATTER THAT SOUND BARRIER!" Wunderbolt wretches the mic back at last, "Take your marks, racers! You'll be racing WITHIN the trench! So watch the /walls/. It stretches out and becomes steeper as it weaves between the mountain range before looping back around here. Three laps!" Racers are to line up along the edge of the trench, behind a hastily painted red line. Combat: Autobot Shuttle sets his defense level to Fearless. Blueshift wanders into the area, a space phone clamped to his head. "WHAT? ZOMBIES ATTACKING MY SHEEP? DAMMIT!" He is pretty angry, and for good reason, for Blueshift is actually an amazing space sheep farmer. When he is not mindlessly murdering people, he delights in spending hours carefully tending to his flock. "I WANT YOU TO MAKE SURE THOSE DELIGHTFUL BABY SHEEP ARE OKAY OR I WILL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU, OKAY?" Fusillade has arrived. Race: Space Going B-1R Lancer joins the race. Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Race: Blue Spaceship joins the race. The thrum of VTOL turbines rumbles softly as the starting lineup is joined by an EDC aircraft, easing into a hover at it's starting position with little trouble. As it settles the cockpit opens long enough for the pilot to get the appropriate wave to the crowd in, then it hisses shut once more. Once set and ready Talia leans back in the cockpit seat, going over final checks one last time. The mechanics had to do some minor adjustments for full compatability with the high altitude race and several of the gunship's exterior armaments have been temporarily removed to reduce weight since guns aren't allowed for the race anyways. "Been waitin' for this night ever since it was announced." She pulls her flight goggles down into place and gets ready, an almost anticipating rumble coming from the craft's engines. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Aggressive. F-35B Lightning II looks at Wunderbolt with suspicion. A 'little pony'? She also scrutinizes Air Raid, who is doubtless up to no good, being an Autobot who has the gall to also fly. He may attempt to make unfair calls against the Decepticons, she thinks, so the Decepticons will have to be on their guard... and perhaps hire some thugs to meet Air Raid in a dark alley. All in good fun, of course. With a growing roar, an Autobot shuttle descends down to the starting line, various thrusters firing to keep it ready for the race to start. Of course, this is hardly Ranger's first attempt, so some folks might recognise him. Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Aggressive. A perfect day to fly indeed. Skydive is primed for today's race, systems checked and rechecked until he was satisfied. And so with everything set the Falcon taxis up to the red starting line, engines whirring in a dull idle, ready to kick up and take off. Though he does pause for idle conversation before the signal goes off, wagging an aileron in Talia's direction while he muses, "I can't say I've ever flown against one of you EDCers, Ms. McKinley. Curious to see your moves." He chuckles softly before turning attention back to the race, bracing himself. Space Going B-1R Lancer slashes overhead at a high altitude, a ripping searing sound coming from both her atmospheric and space thrusters. The Lancer descends, two Flankers in navy camo peeli g away from her to give her room at the starting zone. "Let's see how much of the lane my tailslabs take up THIS year!" She may or may not edge closer to Skydive. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Black Dassault Rafale runs a few diagnostics to make sure everything is in order. This is Vendetta's first Olympics so he is notquite sure how to handle everything. He will simply try not to embarass himself infront of the brass. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Air Raid ends up with the mic again, "We've got some killer racers today! The fighting falcon SKYDIVE!" He does a one-two jab, "My brother of course. And a... uh, BLUE SPACESHIP! Yeah! Plus some notorious, eviiiil Decepticons - Contrail, who loves me so much she got my alt mode painted on her nosecone, have a look! The fierce bomber Fusillade, and Vendetta! He's um... He's got a sword. He's French? I dunno'. PLUS an EDCer by the name of Talia with a rather lovely Firehawk, and Ranger! He's an excellent surfboard, actually." Wunderbolt hijacks the mic again. "RACERS! Ready, set, GOOOO!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Blueshift is too busy talking into his phone to listen to Air Raid. "WHAT?" he shouts up at the Aerialbot. "I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! IDIOT!" He transforms into his spaceship mode and turns on his space engines, zooming round the track. Yes, there is the race, but all he can think about are his little sheep. "BAA" they go bia his phone "BAA BAA BAA" Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. F-35B Lightning II does not trust these track officials! She is cautious to start and hangs behind the rest of the space pack. Little ponies... who knows what darkness they plot? Horrors, surely, of candy canings and taffyboarding... Contrail is aware of the Autobot Skydive close behind her, and she tries to, well, move a bit to the side, just in case he's planning anything funny. Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level VSC-25 Firehawk 10 0 PROTECTED -- Space Going B-1R Lancer 12 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Autobot Shuttle 13 0 FEARLESS -- Blue Spaceship 13 0 FEARLESS -- The Rafale's engines roar as they push out 34,000 lbs of thrust. Vendetta goes all-in. Balls to the wall. He is nose-to-nose with Skydive. "You turn vill come punk. I vill brand you like I did your brother." Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Fearless. When the go signal comes the Firehawk is quick to demonstrate to the audience and other racers alike one of the reasons it is both swift and mobile -- Because it has propulsion engines that are seperate from the VTOL turbines that provide it's lift and helicopter-like maneuvering. It's those engines that throttle up and the aircraft bursts ahead with a good chunk of speed as exhaust flames out behind it. It's not quite as fast as some of the other jets due to being more of a gunship in design, but it's certainly making good pace all the same. Especially when Talia starts throttling it up higher. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Fearless. Blitzwing has arrived. Space Going B-1R Lancer satisfies herself with the sight of a Deception neck and neck with the leading Autobot, and throttles back slightly. <> she coos. The bomber wing-waggles, before flaring out her wings and dropping back to join the rest of the pack! F-16E Fighting Falcon allows a soft snort at Raid mentioning him, though he isn't too focused on that, not when there's a rather large lady coming up on his side. Well hello there. But no time to compliment with the race starting. Engines fire up hot and the Falcon rockets forward off the edge of the trench, soaring down level with the others and weaving past Talia to come up beside Vendetta. "Is that so?" He chimes, a smirk in his tone. "I welcome the challenge then. Anything for a little payback." Mind is in several places at once at this point, keeping tabs on the competition and starting to plan accordingly. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Guarded. Autobot Shuttle surges ahead of /almost/ all of the pack, spurred on possibly by enthusiasm, possibly by the surfboard remark. Air Raid should be glad devious plans aren't in Ranger's nature... Air Raid snorts after Blueshift, and nearly falls off the zeppelin as it zooms after the racers. "WOO! Look at Ranger and Blueshift go! Close behind is Fusillade, followed by Contrail, then Skydive and Vendetta nose to nose! Come on Talia, I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level +Space Going B-1R Lancer 2 1 GUARDED -- Autobot Shuttle 5 1 FEARLESS -- Blue Spaceship 7 1 FEARLESS -- VSC-25 Firehawk 19 0 PROTECTED -- Black Dassault Rafale Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Aggressive. Black Dassault Rafale pours on the speed but the Aerialbot is still with him every centimeter of the way. "Let's see how you handle yourself against a true born Seeker." The Rafale gains a bit of altitude and tries to press down Skydive. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale strikes F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Ram attack! -3 Drat, Skydive is catching up with her! Contrail makes a little 'nyeah' noise, and one should imagine her to be twirling the mustache that she doesn't have, despite her being a jet. The F-35 sees the lap marker coming up soon, though. Just a little farther, but for now... "Vendetta, do you smell that STINK? I think someone cough*Skydive*cough is burning oil. How disgusting!" Yeah, for now, Contrail makes an afterburner joke as she keeps racing. <> Fuillade demands in disappointment as the pack doesn't quite reach her this time. <> she taunts, throwing her tailslabs and wingflaps and slats against the feeble modified atmosphere. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Neutral. F-16E Fighting Falcon ratchets up the power, thrusters flaring bright as he tries to get ahead of the pack. But he's still behind and still in line with Vendetta, also Contrail now. "Always stuck with Decepticons." He grumbles under his vocals, likely to give Contrail a glare if he had optics in this mode. But attentions are brought elsewhere when Vendetta is moving over him and bearing down and leaving no wiggle room since Contrail is on one side and the canyon wall is on the other. "Ergh.." He grunts when the seeker hits, having to back out, but not before he tries to corkscrew into Contrail and clip her side. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes F-35B Lightning II with his Ram attack! -3 VSC-25 Firehawk watchs as the space craft all take to the lead, and one of the Seekers goes after Skydive. Glances down at her energy readouts. She can't burn it all at once, but maybe she can get a boost while these guys are getting rough, and keeps the throttle open full while she tries to maneuver through the three jets getting into a midair pileup. Blueshift sort of rockets around the track. He thinks about ramming the shuttle that is near him, but then decides not to, as he has an exciting farm planned in his head, and really needs to get it working, and if he spends some time ramming, it is less time he has to think about his lovely sheep Autobot Shuttle doesn't try to ram anyone, he just pours his energy into his engines, building up speed. He's mildly surprised to find himself ahead of a certain bomber. "Ugh, Blueshift has pulled to the lead. He must be stopped, COME ON RANGER!" Air Raid rushes to the other side of the gondola. "Vendetta, being the dastardly Decepticon he is, tries to slow Skydive down. Skydive clips Contrail!" Wunderbolt flails his hooves, "Hey! NO BIAS! We can't be biased!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level +Blue Spaceship 1 2 FEARLESS -- Black Dassault Rafale 17 1 FEARLESS -- F-35B Lightning II 19 0 PROTECTED -- F-16E Fighting Falcon Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Neutral. VSC-25 Firehawk manages to avoid the collisions and get onto the next lap. Talia sees that she's hit a lull in the ranks, and draws back on the speed to conserve power while she's got the chance to do so without having crowded airspace. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Protected. Space Going B-1R Lancer continues to grumble at the missed opportunities. "Pitt, this is taking too long! Time to play it straight for now, hmmph." She sleeks her wings and stows her air brakes, and kicks in military thrust with a b rilliant cyan flare of conical pulse-jet styled detonations!! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. F-35B Lightning II shouts, "If there was anymore bias in this racing, we'd be sewing!" Ugh, but Skydive knocked her around good, painting the side of the canyon blue-y grey with Contrail's... blue-y greyness. She opens her throttle to accelerate and force herself back into level flight, and she notices a racer ahead of her, who has, in fact, lapped her. Oh, but that gives Contrail ideas... She accelerates with a roar to try to lawn-dart herself into Ranger, the Autobot surfboard. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Fearless. Black Dassault Rafale wonders if there is a glitch with his radar. Blueshift is just behind him oh wait. The Blue Decepticon has a full lap on him. <> Vendetta continues on course and keeps a watchful eye on his fuel. Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Autobot Shuttle with her Ram attack! -3 Blueshift can't remember anything about energon limits or anything, so he continues to chug along. "GO TO AN AGGRESSIVE WHEAT STANCE!" he shouts into his communictor. Thinking about this, he switches up his speed. You can't waste power after all! Damn that Vendetta. Skydive inwardly curses as the seeker speeds ahead, leaving him with Contrail. But he marches onward, so to speak, trying to keep his distance from the triplechanger. "I'd apologize for hitting you, but I think it's well deserved enough." He asides to the Con in a playful tone, clearly enjoying the race even if he isn't winning. And what makes it even better is spotting Ranger nearby. Not so much Contrail coming up on his, though. And yes, he may be competing against the shuttle, but he's still an ally. "Ranger, incoming!" Meanwhile he sets his thrusters back on full, trying to get back to the main pack. Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Autobot Shuttle has been focused on gaining ground, so he doesn't notice when Contrail crashes into his hull. "Hey, what!?" He takes a moment to stabilise himself, then growls as he assesses how much ground he's lost. Combat: Autobot Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. The zeppelin ascends, cameras zooming in on Blueshift. Wunderbolt cackles, "Blueshift is on lap two! Who knew spaceships were so fast!" "Psh, maybe in SPACE! This is OUR territory!" Raid jabs his thumb in his chest. "Whoa! Contrail smashes into Ranger! Ruthless! C'moooon Skydive! Talia seems to be biding her time, and Fusillade is gettin' angry!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level F-35B Lightning II 6 1 FEARLESS -- F-16E Fighting Falcon 17 1 PROTECTED -- Space Going B-1R Lancer 5 2 AGGRESSIVE -- Blue Spaceship 14 2 AGGRESSIVE -- Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Protected. Race: Setting parameter LAPS-PER-RACE to 5. (Requested) F-16E Fighting Falcon isn't very pleased being at the back of the pack, not really enjoying second to last place. Even at his fastest he can't move ahead, too much distance already between them. At least there isn't anyone immediately around him though, allowing the mech a moment to collect himself while cutting through the air and weaving about the canyon with expert skill. <> He tight beams to Air Raid during his announcing. In this sort of competition you have two options, either you try to win the race, or you try to make it harder for someone else to win. Talia's watched enough races in her time to know this, and doing it with aircraft instead of cars really isn't that much difference in these sort of things. And as much as she would love to take a win, she's got to keep in mind that the beings she's competing against aren't exactly types to take interest in sports save their own glory. So that might not be the best way to make an impression. That string of reasoning may be why when she pushes the throttle back up, Talia also pulls hard on the controls to veer the Firehawk to the side and try to clip the speedy spacecraft with one of the outer pylons. "Y'all ain't gettin' to that finish line that easily!" Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Blue Spaceship with her I prefer rodeos anyways (Ram) attack! -3 Black Dassault Rafale closes on the EDC pilot...He can see her inching away. Time for a quick burst of afterburner and try and knock her of course. With a bit of luck this wil allow him to possibly move into third. Talia strikes Blueshift and Vendetta narrowly avoids crashing into them and decides to simply move on for now. F-35B Lightning II is so, so satisfied about slamming into Ranger that it is almost makes her forget about how Wunderbolt is doubtless plotting PONY TRICKERY. Then Contrail remembers again, and visions of sugar thumbscrews dance in her head. She flies a little more cautiously. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Annnnnnd that does it for Blueshift," Fusillade sighs ruefully to herself. She parks herself in her current cruising zone, and begins making robo-dinner reservations. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Blueshift literally explodes as Talia rams him. His cockpit bursts into flames and the furry dice that were hung up flake off into bitter ashes. "ARGH" he screams, tumbling to try and hit Talia's craft too as he wobbles in a death-spin Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with his Ram attack! -3 Autobot Shuttle watches his fellow competitors ram, strike and, apparently, go down in flames as they all attack one another. "Okay, then." Combat: Autobot Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. <> Air Raid shouts needlessly over the radio to Skydive, then darts to the front of the gondola, nudging Wunderbolt aside. "OH SNAAAAAP! Terran pride Talia comes out of nowhere and clips Blueshift! Who retaliates with his DEATH SPIN! Crazy!" Wunderbolt flaps his pony trickery wings. "Fusillade may have this race in the bag! She doesn't seem too concerned. Vendetta, Contrail and Ranger elect to stay out of the carnage!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level +Black Dassault Rafale 8 2 NEUTRAL -- VSC-25 Firehawk 15 1 PROTECTED -- Space Going B-1R Lancer 16 2 AGGRESSIVE -- F-16E Fighting Falcon Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Talia grins from the cockpit as sparks fly between the two craft, and then Blueshift rattles the Firehawk right back with his crazy spinning. Turbine engines twist to redirect their output to stabilize the aircraft to prevent it from spinning out. But in the meantime the other Decepticons are closing in, and one of them is also on the second lap already. Not to mention quite familiar from that museum attack a long while back. Which is probably why instead of continuing to try and slow Blueshift down the Firehawk pulls off and swings aside the other way, trying to clip the bomber as she passes. "Hey there big lady, remember me?" Blast Off has arrived. A quick check onthe radar confirms to Vendetta that he is relatively safe for now as nobody is particularly close behind or infront of him. He continues pressing on but tones down on the reactor output in order to conserve fuel. This will be no doubt important during the last lap. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with her Country girl's raising a ruckus out here (Ram) attack! -3 F-35B Lightning II thinks that looks rather painful, but she knows that Fusillade is tough... that human is going to have to pay. Later, though. There aren't any credit card readers in this race, anyway. Credit card reader is one of the worst alternate mdoes. Every day, Contrail is thankful that's not what she turns into. She keeps on racing, trying to find a comfortable place in the pack while she plots her next move. F-16E Fighting Falcon sighs deeply at Raid's pressuring. He's long-suffering for a reason, that's for sure. <> He comments back and eases off on the throttle, having no need to waste his fuel. Instead he elects to keep an eye on the competition, making sure to keep out of ramming range of the others. There are a lot of museums, and a lot of EDC. The drawl did seem familiar, but... "N-No?" she asks sthpidly, before one of the VTOL fairings clonks against her left wing. "Might need a refresher! But please, allow me!" She wrenches away free, before rolling slightly back along her axis to slam the sturdiest broadside of her reinforced wingbox against the aircraft! Zoom zoom! Blueshift whips out his arms in jet mode, quickly pushing his wings back into place. Taking off again he zooms away, attempting to catch up with the leader. "Wait for me, wait for me!" he shouts Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with her Thirty Six Fat Feet wide! (Ram) attack! -3 Autobot Shuttle finds himself third, just before Talia crashes into Fusillade. And then the bomber hits back. Angling around them, he babbles "Is it just me, or are these guys kinda crazy? Not that I'm crazy, I think, it's just my perception." Wunderbolt clutches the mic tightly. With his hooves. "DANG! Talia is relentless! But Fusillade is unyielding! This is getting pretty close folks! Whoa, that spaceship just sprouted arms! Man, Cybertronians are weird. Looks like it's smooth sailing for Vendetta. Skydive might be the best aerial fighter in the Autobots but the speed is lacking! At least for now." Air Raid waps the pegasus, "Skydive is THE BEST! GO SKYDIIIIVE!" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level F-35B Lightning II 5 2 PROTECTED -- Black Dassault Rafale 8 2 NEUTRAL -- F-16E Fighting Falcon Space Going B-1R Lancer snarls in satisfaction as she broadsides the EDC craft, and then throttles back as hard as she dares, arming several arrays of chaff and flares to deter any incoming stunts! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Protected. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: Autobot Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Well that was fun, but the bomber's tail clips the Firehawk as the two aircraft part again, forcing Talia to have to readjust once more. Well, she's not goign to win the race at this point, but she's shown two Decepticons so far that she's not going to just let them fly along to the finish line unaccousted, so she'll take it. Black Dassault Rafale blinks as he gets passed by Blueshift...AGAIN...Way to make a guy feel slow. <> The Rafale gets into cruising mode and just flows along the track not making any aggressive move for now. F-16E Fighting Falcon really didn't want to be last, but it's inevitable when systems suddenly blare at him to signal an empty fuel tank. It actually takes him by surprise. Did he forget to check his fuel levels before the race or did he just get too caught up in the excitement to notice? It's a mystery, but one he actually isn't worried about. With afterburners puffing Skydive banks out of the race, using the last of his fuel to jet up out of the canyon and glide on the air until he's able to make a smooth landing. Looks like he's taking last place, which is fine, though he expects Raid to talk his audials off with complaints. Race: F-16E Fighting Falcon leaves the race. F-35B Lightning II keeps chugging along in the race, looking somewhat satisfied when the Aerialbot who tagged her earlier meets his PONY-RELATED DOOM. Okay, not really. Looks like he just runs out of fuel and lands? But Contrail can imagine that he is promptly assulted by apple-themed landmines. Blueshift potters along in the air. Along the way he flies through a space cloud, and has time for dinner with the king of the space cloud. "Thank you Blueshift, you are lovely," the king says. Blueshift emerges from the cloud to discover bare seconds have passed in the real world. "Incredible, and yet slightly unthemely!" he exclaims in wonderment Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Space Shuttle arrives on the scene, having been delayed by certain circumstances not under his control. The Combaticon is not in a good mood- he wanted to enter this race- and WIN it, which he is entirely sure he would have done, naturally! It wouldn't occur to him to think otherwise. He makes a landing and walks up just as Skydive comes veering out of the race area. What's this? The shuttleformer sneers to himself as he walks closer to investigate. Looking out onto the race, he notes several Decepticons making a good showing. If another Decepticon can at least win this event, it won't be a TOTAL loss, then, but Blast Off's ego would rather it have been HIM. Also interesting- an Autobot shuttle? He watches Ranger go by with some interest. Of course, he's only a mere Autofool shuttle, but ... he is a shuttle, and thus at least worthy of *some* notice. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Autobot Shuttle bobs and weaves and, somehow, manages to not braid a little girls hair in the process. It's a small but notable achievement given all the talk about ponies. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level VSC-25 Firehawk 15 2 PROTECTED -- Blue Spaceship 17 3 NEUTRAL -- Autobot Shuttle 18 2 PROTECTED -- Space Going B-1R Lancer plunges into the cloudbank after Blueshift in an iridescent glimmer, appointing herself his escort to fend off Autobot interlopers! The bomber emerges, a tablecloth jammed in the joint of her wingroot! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Black Dassault Rafale sees that nobody that he wants to damage is within ramming distance. Either he is unlucky or slow or both. < might not vin this but I vill not give up. Honor to the Decepticons!>> He powers on... Talia would rather ride -real- horses thank you very much.... though if a certain yellow pegasus with flame patterned hair showed up she might challenge her to a race afterwards. Alas, there's no one to ram or outrace at the moment, so such idle daydreaming is all she really has right now. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. As Blueshift flies along, Contrail absolutely does NOT refuel him. No sir. Everything is absolutely 100% normal and his performance is not tainted in any way. "Boy!" he exclaims to himself as he poots by. "I am glad I didn't run out of energon or anything dumb like that!" Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. F-35B Lightning II definitely doesn't Refuel Blueshift. Or Ranger, for that matter. That would be weird. No, she just flies along and minds her own business. In jet mode. F-16E Fighting Falcon is literally running on fumes at this point, but luckily some track workers are on scene the moment he touches down, filling him with enough that he can transform before offering a cube. "Thank you.." He mutters with a soft, exhausted wheeze, taking the drink and letting them get back to work after assuring them he'll be alright. He may not be in the race anymore but he can still watch, enjoying the view from the sidelines and taking up a spot beside Blast Off, a light smirk on his orange face while glancing sidelong at the mech. "Surprised you're not in there." With a swivel of parts and token transformation noise Skydive flips up into his robot mode. Autobot Shuttle starts flying more carefully, keeping an optic out for anyone trying to stop him. Okay, he might not win, but ... maybe if he powers up at the right time. "Blueshift has vanished inside of a cloud, with Fusillade following! Oh, there they are! With Fusillade sporting a... tablecloth? Huh. Looks like Skydive's out!" Wunderbolt says, and Air Raid snaps his fingers. "Contrail is close behind Vendetta, and Talia's workin' that Firehawk," Raid nearly swoons. Probably at the aircraft. "Ranger! Where's that speed! C'mon, for the pride of the spaceships!" He vents a sigh, then rubs his chin. "Did you hear the rumors? Blueshift is supposedly on some brand of circuit speeders." Wunderbolt stares at Air Raid with incredulity. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level +Space Going B-1R Lancer 0 4 FEARLESS -- Black Dassault Rafale 7 3 NEUTRAL -- Blue Spaceship 7 4 NEUTRAL -- Autobot Shuttle 10 3 NEUTRAL -- VSC-25 Firehawk Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. It wouldn't be the first Autobot that has gotten a little googly eyed at such a fine airship. And Talia has swooned a bit at some of their stylish vehicle modes, so it's all fair in the end. But that power gauge is starting to turn red, so with some reluctance she pulls back on the throttle and down to a low cruising speed again. Maybe someone else will wander into her range again. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Autobot Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Black Dassault Rafale is slowly falling behind and cannot catch up. At least not without burning though all his energon. Gotta keep slow and steady and just unload everything during the last lap. Flip-flp-flp-SWISH! The tablecloth, festive glittery runner and all, sails free, perhaps creating a hazard for the less nimble chasers! The Lancer pours more fuel to her thrusters, seeing the enticing flash of paparazzi waiting -- possibly for her! <> Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Blast Off crosses his arms as Sky Dive addresses him. "Hmph! I WOULD have been in there, but I was... delayed. It is a shame. I would have won, of course, but I would have enjoyed the competition." He raises an optical ridge as he then looks at Skydive. "It appears you WERE in the race- and what happened?" He snorts dirisively. "Don't tell me you ran out of fuel?!?" F-35B Lightning II keeps on hanging back a bit from the leaders, looking for a chance to spoil. Thsi race hasn't been brutal enough for her liking. She blames the ponies. Blueshift keeps a careful eye on his 'combat flag' this tine, staring at it internally as he flies along. "I hope nothing awful happens to me today!" he says merrily Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes herself with her Grab attack! Skydive doesn't drop his smirk even at Blast Off's mocking, instead taking another sip of energon and glancing out at the canyon. "Unfortunately." He confirms, regarding the shuttle again with a light cant of the head. "Not that big of a deal, though. I would have enjoyed at least placing, but what can you do." Shoulders roll in a shrug and he idly swirls his cube. "Was fun while it lasted." Autobot Shuttle is, frankly, struggling with the fuel restrictions of the race. He's also a little confused, as he thought this was three laps this year. Maybe he should have read the small print. "It's getting close! Fusillade's in the lead, with Blueshift not far behind! Vendetta follows, then Contrail and Ranger. Talia has fallen back..." relays Wunderbolt. The packed, lengthy bleachers are uproarious with their cheering, a good portion of them garbed in Decepticon colors and symbols. They go crazy when they see the Lancer nearing the finish line. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level +Autobot Shuttle 0 4 GUARDED -- Space Going B-1R Lancer 11 4 NEUTRAL -- Black Dassault Rafale 16 3 PROTECTED -- VSC-25 Firehawk VSC-25 Firehawk is at this point just cruising along. She made her point before with her getting rough with the two decepticons.... that and there's not anyone close enough for her to repeat the show on, either. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk sets her defense level to Protected. Unless a catastrophe happens there is no way Vendetta can catch up. He will at least try to run interference and protect his fellow Decepticons from those sneaky Autobots. Blast Off shakes his head. "THIS is exactly why I can't take most of you aerial Autobots quite seriously. You WANT to fly like Decepticons, but even someone like you can't manage your fuel reserves correctly!" Violet-gray optics narrow and he leans in slightly. "And that noncomittal attitude is precisely WHY you fail. You have to WANT to win. You don't just blunder into it. I always expect the best of myself, and naturally, I do well!" His head tilts up a little smugly. "I've got two Gold medals to show for it, in fact!" He then watches as the racers go by again. "...And I would have had a third." He looks gloomy for a moment, then looks at Skydive's energon. "Where'd you get that? Are they selling high grade here?" He looks around hopefully. Blueshift flies in the sky, pausing only to land on a nearby cloud. He sneakily gets out some rocket boosters and places them on the underside of the cloud, using it like some sort of weird cotton wool car, zooming across the air like how clouds don't. "I can't wait to win, when I win I become leader!" he exclaims. And then, "I wonder how my sheep are getting on?" Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. "Evening, Vendetta!" Fusillade calls out cheerily, the magic of the friendly setting finally starting to rub off on her. The Lancer plunges forward, engines still at full, as she leans in to the cameras! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. F-35B Lightning II has to keep going. And going. And going. She thinks she is going to memorize the canyons. Ugh, Blueshift is lapping her. Sheep are clearly the secret of his power. Autobot Shuttle takes that as a challenge, but not one suited for the Olympics. Or ... "Are you challenging space-shuttles to a /personal/ race, Blast Off?" Kicking his engines into gear, he surges down the track. Combat: Autobot Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. "Aaaand Blueshift is now zooming on a cloud car. Whuff! Looks like the Decepticons may win this one Air Raid!" Wunderbolt is grinning. "What do you think of that! Air Raid! Ai-" Air Raid punts the pegasus and glowers. "AUTOBOTS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: Space Going B-1R Lancer crosses the finish line! Race: Blue Spaceship crosses the finish line! Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level VSC-25 Firehawk 4 4 PROTECTED -- Autobot Shuttle 13 4 AGGRESSIVE -- Space Going B-1R Lancer 3 5 FEARLESS -- Blue Spaceship 7 5 NEUTRAL -- Skydive's lids fall halfmast over bright blues during Blast Off's speech, keeping a calm and collected air about him and only looking over to him when he leans in, the Aerialbot standing his ground. "Correction, I /wanted/ to fly like Decepticons." He smiles coolly. "And if I really wanted to win I would have taken this race more seriously. But it's just that. A race. Coming out on top isn't my number one priority during the Olympics. Merely to enjoy myself and put on a good show for the spectators. The serious urge to win is only reserved for war. Besides.." His smile brightens, "Spacecraft against a jet in a race? Even I know the outcome of that." Skydive is made more for maneuverability as opposed to long distance racing anyway. The eyeing of his energon is met with a raised brow however. "..Unfortunately no, they aren't as far as I know." Blast Off may not be able to buy some, but he's certainly offered the cube in hand to compensate. Skydive can always get more from the track workers anyway. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Fearless. Blueshift crosses the finishing line, transforming and dropping to his knees in victory. "YES!" he cries out, punching the air. Two small sheep made up of pixel-like blocks trot towards him. "Yes, my lovely sheep!" he weeps. "I love you so much!" The sheep baa, and then both transform into mean-looking robots. "So, Blueshift, we've had our eyes on you for some time, we are the fun police!" One of them says. "Baa." "Not again!" Blueshift wails as the fun police drag him away to be tortured F-35B Lightning II keeps on flying, looking for something to spoil and... not seeing much. It's frustrating! And then pastel farm animals take Blueshift away, confirming all of Contrail's worst fears. Black Dassault Rafale pours on the speed but it might be too late. Still worth a shot to see what will happen. He notices Fusillade passing him on the way to the finish line. "Bonjour madame Executrix! Felicitations!" "... Well that's something you don't see every day," Talia murmurs as Blueshift gets hauled off by cuteness despite winning. "Thankfully." Schweeeooooosh! Fusillade surges across the line, although it is expected that she would be dissatisfied with the lack of carnage in the laps. She flicks nose canards with a faint 'huh' at Blueshift's apprehension. "I'll hang on to it for you!" she shouts helpfully as the rainbow-hued headsack is deployed on Blueshift. She stands tall on landing carriages as a blanket of robo-roses is draped on her nosecone. Space Going B-1R Lancer transforms afterward, and watches the finish line! The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Blast Off suddenly hears Ranger issue him a challenge. He radios back, "ANYTIME, Autobot! I would delight in a space race... The best built Cybertronians could show everyone else what an aerial race truly should be, in the most spectacular setting known to mechkind...one that puts anything planetbound to shame... and, naturally, I would win!" Then Blueshift crosses the finish line and Blast Off nods approval. "Ah! A Decepticon wins!" The Combaticon then looks back to Skydive. "Indeed. Well, perhaps you have some iota of sense, after all." Then Skydive offers his energon, and for a split second Blast Off is tempted to take it... but then he waves a hand. "No. I do not drink with the enemy." He almost sounds sorry for that, though. He wouldn't mind a drink right now. He looks up to the air. "I shall go to Bar Moon. I'll find something there." He stops and looks at Skydive, considering. "There is a nice little bar called The Andromeda there. They serve high-quality high-grade. Even an Autobot might like the place... perhaps." He shrugs and then watches Blueshift dragged off by... sheep? Well, no point holding back now, Ranger's engines roar as he pours everrything he's got into ... trying for third place. Oh well, better luck next year. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Air Raid drops to his knees, and dramatically splays on the floor of the gondola. Wunderbolt scowls, rubbing his bruised cheek. The crowd erupts in screams for Blueshift and Fusillade, though the red-garbed fans look less than enthused. "BLUESHIFT IN FIRST PLACE!" shouts Wunderbolt, "Fusillade in second!! Who will take the bronze!?" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: Autobot Shuttle crosses the finish line! Skydive watches the outcome of the race, seeing Blueshift and Fusillade speed over the finish line. This draws a press of lips from the mech. "Hm.. Nice flying though, I'll give them that. ..If a bit reckless." Back to Blast Off who declines the offer, Skydive just shrugging and withdrawing the cube. "As you wish." He's about to take another drink but pauses just as he's about to when he's.. given an invitation. Okay, now it's time to tease with the Combaticon, actually in a good enough mood to mess around. "Blast Off, if you want to go on a date you should just say so." He's grinning now, trying to hold back a chuckle. F-35B Lightning II cries out, "Nooooo!" as Ranger wins and continues, "This is the work of the ponies! Only ponies could prevent a perfect Decepticon trifecta. That is their magic." She flies out of the canyon to exit the race, disgusted by the power of pastel farm animals. "RANGER TAKES THE BRONZE! What a race! Phew!" Wunderbolt puts his hooves on his hips. "Excellent sportsmanship this year folks! Really ace racing!" Air Raid does not look so cheery. "SCREW RACING!" he shouts, then jumps out of the zeppelin to transform and go harass Skydive. Race: Black Dassault Rafale leaves the race. With classic tone combination the black Dassault Rafale unfolds into the Decepticon seeker known as Vendetta. Autobot Shuttle transforms, landing nimbly on his feet and skidding to a halt. He even takes the time to pose theatrically, but... "Ponies? /really?/" Fusillade plants hands on bips, and smirks upward at the swears filtering down from the commentator zeppelin. With an extra swing in her arms,c she sashays over to the stands near Skydive. Blast Off blinks. "What?" It takes him a minute, then he sputters, "I was NOT offering to take you WITH me. Like I'd willingly allow an Autofool inside my cargo bay!..." His ventilation systems hiss in annoyance. "I was simply pointing out the existance of a high quality establishment, one gentlemech to another... or so I THOUGHT..." he glares at the aerialbot suspiciously now. Panels shift at such an incredible speed that they seem to blur and....contract? until the Autobot Ranger stands before you Air Raid lands and tries to intercept Fusillade before she reaches Skydive. "I don't like the cut of your jib, Fusillade." He gestures at her - it's not clear what the gesture is meant to convey, before turning to meet Skydive. "SKYDIVE! What the slag mech!" Blast Off gets a hard look. Skydive can't hold back any longer, allowing himself a soft laugh at the Combaticon's expense. "Easy, I'm joking. I'd be glad to swing by sometime and have a look. Sounds interesting." He seemingly has no qualms with sharing a drink with the enemy, as long as it doesn't errupt in a fight. Movement behind him draws his optic, the mech looking to his side and up to see Fusillade. Suddenly Skydive looks a tad straighter in posture. "Ah, congratulations on your victory, ma'am." He offers with a curt nod and a smooth smile. "Some interesting flying out there. A shame I couldn't keep up." Aaaand then Raid comes on in, Skydive blinking at him with a blank expression, "What the slag what?" Blast Off "eyerolls" as Air Raid approaches. "You finally decided to leave your roost, turbo-turkey?" He spots Fusillade approaching and nods to her. "Congratulations on your placement." Skydive gets a soft, annoyed huff. "You were representing the Aerialbots! You were the first out! Argh!" Air Raid throws a mini tantrum by flinging his arms in the air and even stamping a foot. He can't be /too/ angry with Skydive. It's hard to be angry with Skydive. "I'm going to go get overcharged!" he abruptly declares, then points at Blast Off, "YOU'RE the turbo-turkey!" Yeah, that'll show him.